1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting device and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display apparatuses may be classified as a light emitting type device and a light receiving type device. The light emitting type device may include a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting device (OLED), etc. The OLED is a self-luminous display apparatus having merits such as a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a rapid response time.
Therefore, the OLED may be applied in a display apparatus for a mobile apparatus including a digital camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a personal digital assistant, a smart phone, an ultra slim laptop, a tablet personal computer, a flexible display apparatus, etc. or a large-sized electronic and electric product such as an ultra slim television and is highly favored.
The OLED displays color based on the principle of recombining of holes and electrons injected in an anode and a cathode in an organic emission layer and emitting light. Excitons obtained by the combination of the injected holes and electrons emit light while being dropped from an excited state to a ground state.